starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season as well as one of the two villains of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. She is voiced by Corinne Orr. Kale-centered episodes include "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", and "Morgana". Lady Kale is an outlaw, a banished member of the royal family of Avalon turned a dark sorceress. She is a mean, selfish and cruel twin sister of Queen Anya—making her an aunt of the series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Kale dwells in her Castle Thornwood. Serving her are three bad-natured animal stooges, consisting of her beloved dragon Grimm and a duo of dino-weasels named Rufus and Twig magically bonded with her. As evil as she is beautiful, Kale is vengeful and jealous of both Anya and Merlin, and firmly believes this magical kingdom belongs to her. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlessly seeks to master all the magic of Avalon, destroy her sworn enemy Merlin, and plunge the realm into darkness to rule it forever. For the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Queen Morgana and the ancient wizards, the whole kingdom is in peril—and so the Jewel Riders must embark on a grand adventure to thwart Kale's bid for power and free the realm of her menace. "I have waited a long time for this. The waiting is finished, and so is Merlin!" In the show Physical attributes 's form and then back in her own in "Dreamfields"|left]] Lady Kale looks similar to her twin Queen Anya. Now in their thirties, the two sisters are still some of the most attractive women in all of Avalon, They are both tall and slender, but they have contrasting colors of hair and eyes, and different shades of skin color, too. * Height: 5' 11'' * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Burnt orange * Age: "Unknown" Personality In the contents of their hearts, however, Kale is a very different type of a woman than the kind and compassionate Anya—Kale is depraved, ruthless, aggressive, malicious, cruel, vain, and, above all, hungry for power. She has a mortal grudge against the mighty wizard Merlin, her former mentor turned archenemy, as well as a burning hatred for her own sister, whom she does not regard as rightful Queen. Kale has become consumed with her hatred for Merlin, whom she blames for allowing her good sibling to get the sacred Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider and then the Queen—the young Princess Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot. Many years later, Kale is still deeply convinced it should be her ruling Avalon and that it was all just Merlin's fault. After finding the a new magic jewel she called the Dark Stone, in her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels that would help her not only make all in Avalon bow down to her, but even reign forever—if she succeeds and replaces Merlin as the master of all magic. The kingdom of Avalon can never be safe for as longs as Kale is trying to get an access to its magic against Merlin and Anya. Lady Kale is extremely haughty and stubborn. She talks in grand, arrogant manner and is also prone to dramatic antics and furious fits. Kale is very short-tempered, bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her darling dragon, and treacherous to her allies. She also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, the show's heroine Princess Gwenevere, but without success. The episode "Dreamfields" shows her having doubts about her ways and her potential good side, but Kale refuses to acknowledge this, and the issue is not explored again and she never redeems. File:Evil Princess.png|The witch wields the Dark Stone, the source of her evil power File:Kale furious.png|Kale raging mad at the uncooperative Travel Trees File:Kale Ball.png|Cruel Kale holds the kidnapped Fairy Wraith Queen Arienda Abilities knights leader Drake in "Fashion Fever"]] Lady Kale is a very dangerous enemy. She is blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect, with a great knowledge of magic. She is also physically fit, strong, agile, and skilled with weapons—a deadly combination. in "Prince of the Forest"]] Kale primarily uses the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to shoot power beams and blasts, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (similar to Tamara's Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, pull objects, capture enemies into magical sphere traps, and project her image and voice on distance. Unlike the Jewel Riders and the Wolf Pack with their Enchanted Jewel, Kale usually casts her spells telepathically. The Dark Stone is powerful, but is also unpredictable, and very hard to handle. In the second season, with Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone—such as to mind-control people (and not just animals), use it as a powerful magic hammer or a sword, and even magically disguise herself as another person (as seen in "The Fortune Jewel"). Kale Travel Trees.png | Kale opening a Travel Trees portal in "Jewel Quest, Part I" Kale DS.png | A magical disguise as 'Madam LaPayne' in "Fashion Fever" Kale Archie.png | The Dark Stone activated in "The Wizard of Gardenia" Dark Stone beam.png | Kale fires the Dark Stone at the Jewel Riders in "Morgana" Kale hologram.png | Kale's hologram projected in "Jewel Quest, Part II" Kale sphere.png | Kale capturing Gwen and Sunstar sphere in "Prince of the Forest" Minions in "The Wizard of Gardenia"|left]] in "The Fortune Jewel"]] Lady Kale's vehicle of choice is the Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm—a big, strong, mean, red dragon. She owns a pair of cowardly, magic-sniffing dweasels (dragon-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, who are bound with her through the Dark Stone. Aiding Kale on her schemes of conquest are her other underling on her hire, in particular the band of Outlaws (whom she intimidates with a prospect of "a one-way ticket into the wild magic"), and also some secret followers and admirers such as Lord Delphonse. The witch also plans to have good magic animals turned to evil and work for her (for which she even almost suceeds with Sunstar early on, and later with Kit and a whole bunch other baby animals). Kale Grimm.png | Kale with Grimm the dragon in "Wizard's Peak" Outlaws.png|Lady Kale with the Outlaws in "Prince of the Forest" Kale Kit.png | Kale with the bewitched Kit in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" Background in "Dreamfields"|220x220px]] Kale was born as a Princess of Avalon and a sister to Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next Queen, the teenage Kale felt cheated—although the ambitious Princess had studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Having been banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin—she becomes obsessed to take control of not just the Sun Stone but all the magic so she can wear the crown of Avalon and govern it for all time. Unlike her sister, Kale never marries nor have any known children. About 20 years later, the time for vengeance has came at hand. One fateful day, Kale happened to stumble upon a centuries-lost magic jewel of great power, appropriately known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for total domination of Avalon have begun to form. With the help of its terrific power, Kale ambushes Merlin and exiles him into wild magic. After swapping the kidnapped unicorn Sunstar for Merlin's key, Kale seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels—however, at the last moment Merlin suddenly intervenes to send these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp, at least for a time being. "]]] As the wild magic is growing out of control, Lady Kale is determined to stop at nothing until she gets her hands on the all lost Crown Jewels. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she begins organizing the Outlaws' raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge about their whereabouts. If Kale could tame these mighty Jewels, she might be able to to twist the wild magic to her dark designs—and finally destroy her nemesis, Merlin. Not since the rebellion of ancient wizards one thousand years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as Kale is about to take all that is Merlin's and begin her reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." The newest generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge in their grand quest to defeat her and preserve the goodness of the kingdom for future generations. LKDS.png | Lady Kale overpowers Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Castle Thornwood 3.png|Kale on her Castle Thornwood throne in "Jewel Quest, Part II" File:Kale Crown Jewel.png | Kale harnessing a Crown Jewel in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Dragon Wagon.png|Kale luring a magical prismfox in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" File:Kale triumphant.png | Kale over the throne of Avalon in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" File:Merlin Kale fight.png|Merlin and Queen Kale fighting for Merlin's key in "Full Circle" Fashion and style Lady Kale is known for her deceivingly good looks—the Show Bible describes her as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". She is usually wearing glamorous and formfitting costumes in the shades of red/pink and purple/violet, along with red/purple make-up and long red nails. She is always wearing her crystal earrings which are the same as Anya's except differently colored (just like their eyes, Anya's being blue). Kale's "power-up" Jewel Armor—her main costume through the series—a dragon-themed suit with a long cape, thigh-high boots, and scaly right shoulder and arm guard. Among her other outfits, she sometimes magically dresses herself in Anya's lavender royal dress. Kale has the perhaps most expressive face out of all regular human characters in the show, showing a wide range of often extreme emotions—such as disgust, hatred, fury, fear, and even mock sympathy (sometimes shown in a very cartoonish ways). She also often laughs/cackles evilly, and generally acts overtly dramatic. In "Fashion Fever", an incognito Kale is described as "a dark clad figure in a Morticia Addams style cape." In another episode, "The Fortune Jewel", Kale magically transforms herself into a plump and short inn-keeper as part of her disguise. Kale1.png | Prince of the Forest Kale3.png | Fashion Fever Kale2.png | Dreamfields Kale4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Kale5.png | The Fortune Jewel (transformed) Kale 7.png | Full Circle Appearances * First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I," "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can’t Dance", "Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard’s Peak", "The Faery Princess", "Badlands", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Dreamfields", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" * "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Prince of the Forest", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" (cameo) First season File:Kale Northwoods Jewel.png|Kale with the Northwoods Jewel in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Kale crash.png|Crash in the pursuit of Gwenevere in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" File:Kale foiled.png|Kale being foiled by the Jewel Riders in "The Faery Princess" File:Kale Dreamfields Jewel.png|Kale having doubts near a Crown Jewel in "Dreamfields" File:Kale 9.png|Kale 'greets' her good sister Anya in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" Kale jewels.png|Kale with various wild jewels in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" "]] , chasing Sunstar in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left|200x200px]] Lady Kale spends most of the episodes of the first season either competing with the Jewel Riders in the search for the Crown Jewels or trying to steal the Jewel Box and the other magic jewels. In the episode "The Faery Princess" she also attempts to take over the Faeryland as a perfect new kingdom for her to rule since the faeries are tiny and peaceful (but fails to destroy the faery King Odeon and the Jewel Riders arrive to the rescue of the realm), and in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" she attempts to turn Kit the prism fox into her new magic animal. in "The Faery Princess"]] -wielding 'Queen Kale' in "Dreamfields"]] But in all of her efforts, Kale fails every time as the heroines, especially Fallon, always manage to fight off or trick her and collect each of the stones. She barely survives several situations, such as when Grimm falls onto her ''squashing her flat in "Jewel Quest, Part I", or when she is thrown out of the wagon at the mountain peak above the clouds and slides down one side of the peak on her butt into a bush in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" (and then she falls down again when chasing Gwen). And in "Dreamfields", she walks away from claiming a Crown Jewel to reflect on the motives of her actions. Gwen then tells Kale she believes there is still goodness deep inside her and that one day it can prevail over the bad things she feels. "]] During the season's two-part dramatic finale, however, Kale actually succeeds in the latter as she seizes control of the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Becoming seemingly invincible, she overthrows Anya, unleashes the dark magic onto Avalon, time-freezes everyone in New Camelot, and strips the Jewel Riders of their powers using her invention of what he calls the anti-magic. an and all Crown Jewels in "Full Circle"|left]] It seems that all hope is lost for the Jewel Riders. But when Kale turns her full attention to seek out Merlin and finish him off, the wizard performs an elaborate ruse. Merlin uses his remaining powers to pull the witch into the Wild Magic and hold her there for long enough for the girls to release the positive magic of the Crystal Palace (revealed as the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon) while the Jewel Riders replace Merlin in binding the gathered Crown Jewels' matrix setting. Unaware of this, she attempts to absorb the powers of the Crown Jewels which results in her being trapped, shrank, and "dissolved into pixie dust" that is then sent into the vastness of Wild Magic. After the evil reign of Queen Kale ends, all the dark spells she cast are lifted—except of Merlin to remain exiled, as he sacrificed his own Jewel to prevent Kale from taking over the magic of Avalon. Kale trapped.png | Kale is trapped by the Crown Jewels and about to be destroyed File:Kale defeated.png|The girls stand over Kale as she disintegrates... File:Kale dust.png|...and then watch as Kale-dust goes up and into the Wild Magic Second season Kale & Grimm.png | Kale in a longing reunion with Grimm in "Morgana" Kale bound.png | Kale briefly trapped in the power of the Jewel Riders in "Morgana" Ian Kale.png | The beast-boy Ian at Kale's mercy in "Prince of the Forest" Kale Fallon.png | Kale and dweasels spying on Fallon in "The Fortune Jewel" Jewel magic.png | Kale's magical disguise dispelled in "The Fortune Jewel" Jewel Riders crystallized.png | Kale with the crystallized Jewel Riders in "Lady of the Lake" in "The Wizard of Gardenia"|220x220px]] "]] Avalon celebrates the Jewel Riders' victory but the evil Princess is hardly really gone—even as it seemed no trace remained of her. Inside the Wild Magic, the Dark Stone is summoned toward a floating palace, where Lady Kale gets re-materialized and meets her accidental rescuer—who turns out to be no less but the creator and original user of the Dark Stone, the legendary evil Queen Morgana. Following a brief showdown, when Kale proves she now controls the Dark Stone, the two villainesses, united only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, grudgingly decide to team up. Kale is thus sent back to Avalon in search for the other Wizard Jewels in a preparation for the return of Morgana and the deciding battle between the forces of light and dark. Due to the Jewel Riders' increased power after having the Crown Jewels tuned to them, Lady Kale needs to rely on Morgana's magic in her fights. She jokes it is "the power of friendship" in action, but the ever ambitious and proud Kale has no plans of sharing the Wizard Jewels with Morgana (or even informing her on the stones' locations) and secretly plans to "get rid of" her—all while Morgana also insists Kale works for her and not with her. She soon attempts to have the Jewel Riders destroyed by ordering the Guardian to do this, but he breaks free from her (really Morgana's) power. In "Fashion Fever", Kale in disguise introduces herself as Madam LaPayne, copies a map of the Wizard Jewels locations, and later fences-off Drake and Fallon, before being blown up sky-high by a huge explosion and Grimm races to save his mistress. At the end of "Mystery Island" Kale gets even trapped in time in the prehistoric Avalon, but somehow manages to get out in time for the next episode. Kale also spares the life of the werewolf Ian when he captured by the Outlaws during "Prince of the Forest", which later proves to be her undoing. Fate and Ian vanquishing Kale and her minions in "Spirit of Avalon"|left]] Lady Kale's final appearance is in the show's penultimate episode "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), when Kale nearly destroys the Grandfather Travel Tree and then together with Morgana she turns most of the Jewel Riders into statues. Kale then gives her niece an option to give up the Wizard Jewels and save herself, but Gwenevere fights on to save her friends and Merlin. With a crucial help from her loving devotee Ian, she uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels against her wicked aunt at the Misty Moors beach near the Isle of Myst—Kale screams out when Gwen's spell hits the Dragon Wagon, which crashes and she is ejected turned into a statue. (In the draft script of "The One Jewel", Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her. Kale is also described as crystallized—rather than turned to stone, as it seems to happen in the show.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon.) Gwen then says: "You are now as cold as your heart" while Morgana soon comments, "you've gotten rid of that thorn in my side, Kale, once and for all." Kale makes a small post-demise cameo early on in "The One Jewel" ("The Last Dance") when her now 'stone cold' form can be briefly seen as Ian picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone to finish the fight against Morgana. As the story ends, the Evil Princess is unlikely to ever again return to threaten peace in the future kingdom of Gwenevere, the next Queen of Avalon. Quotes Behind the scenes Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's good twin Queen Anya (previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'').'' She was also voiced by Évelyne Grandjean in French, Cinzia Massironi in Italian, and Annica Smedius in Swedish. Kale seems to be in part based on the Arthurian figure of Morgan le Fay, especially since the character of Morgana did not seem to exist even in the backstory when the show's first season was planned. Her name was changed to ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot from late 1994, there have been major differences in her character. Kale was to have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck (similar to how the Pack's knights wear their Forest Stones), and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." Some storyboard pictures show Kale using her hands to directly control magic similar to Merlin and Morgana; this concept was also abandoned. Lady Kale was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). She was also supposed to have been "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive ]] Some earliest publicly available graphics of Kale can be found in a March 1995 "final storyboard" for the first episode of the version under the working title ''Princess Guinevere and Her Jewel Adventurers. In it, Kale's original costume is a bit more revealing, and a few variants of her "powered-up costume" (Jewel Armor) are shown—she can be also seen with noticeably rounder eyes, as well as shorter and either completely straight or extremely curly hair instead of her usually very long waves. Lady Kale (together with some aspects of Morgana) inspired the Dark Sorceress in Avalon: Web of Magic. Kale and her both have sister issues and want to take over Avalon. Kale’s 'whip' attack with her Dark Stone is also similar to Adriane’s lasso spell. See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * Lady Kale at Villains Wiki * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison Lady Kale compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] (fan analysis by PB) * Jewel Rider Project - Queen Angelene (Anya) and Lady Kale (fan redesign by Bluelily) * "Queen Kale" (a what-if fan fiction story by Ry Sabir) File:Kale 007.png File:Kale 013.png File:Kale 015.png File:Kale 018.png File:Kale 089.png File:Kale 109.png File:Kale 128.png File:Kale 141.png File:Kale 164.png Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Witches